


Conflict of Interest

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Implied Stalking, Implied Violence, Zsasz being Zsasz, doubts, fluff?, implied vandalism, pep talk from Uncle Harvey, reference to bullet wounds, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: They shot each other and Zsasz. And Neither one can't get the other off their mind.





	1. Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago. Another fic that I wanted to transfer to here. This is one of my personal favorites. And I tend to be very critical of all my stories. Short and long.

       “I know you want me.” It was the first thing Victor ever said to you directly. It wasn’t the first time you met him. Your paths had been crossing on and off for over a year. The first time you saw him was when he came looking for Jim Gordon. He had made eye contact briefly, as he called Jim out. You stayed behind and helped Jim escape, you earned a bullet wound, but so did Zsasz.

       He had started lurking in the background of your life, staying out of sight most of the time. At first, it bothered you, then one night you were on a blind date, the guy was not really your type. You  ****caught Victor out of the corner of your eye scowling at your date.

        Later, when you tried to tactfully let your date down, you ended up breaking the man’s wrist. You later learned someone had slashed his tires and shot out his tail lights. You guessed it was Zsasz. Maybe you should have been concerned, he was one step away from being a stalker.

         You took the time to find out more about him, through his reputation, that should have been enough to scare you off. Then there was the rose left on the fire escape with the note _“Did you keep my bullet? I kept yours.”_  You had kept his bullet. 

         “I know you want me.” He had approached you finally, unfortunately, you were supposed to be meeting an informer. You turned to meet those eyes, that dark abyss, you had an image of yourself drowning in them. You were wired and you couldn’t respond the way you liked. Victor smirked like he knew you couldn’t respond. “They aren’t coming.” He traced the edge of your ear with a gloved finger.

          The voice in your earpiece telling you to get out of there. You frowned as you reached into your purse to pay for your soda. Zsasz pulled out a fifty and slid it under your glass. “You shouldn’t have to pay for your drinks, sweetness.”

        You winced as the voice in your ear yelled at you. Victor popped the earpiece out of your ear and dropped it in your soda. “Your ears should only have sweet words whispered into them.” Victor helped you off your seat. You watched in fascination as he brought your hand to his mouth and kissed it. “See you soon.”

         Victor watched as you left, once he was sure you were a good distance along he followed quietly, he was nearby as he heard the man in the surveillance van chew you out for not obeying faster. He watched as you left the van you looked beautiful. Victor turned his attention back to the van. Later that night someone lost their tongue. 

       Victor wasn’t able to sleep that night, truthfully he hadn’t slept much the past year. You danced through his thoughts when he was alone and not focused on a job. The fact you were a cop didn’t bother him, he had hesitated to approach you for so long simply because of what he did for a living and for fun if he was honest with himself. Victor was always honest with himself. He sat up and put his shoes back on.

          Victor had changed his shirt as well, the other had blood on it. He took the time to put a bandage on his new tally mark, bleeding on the clean shirt defeated the purpose of changing. He climbed up the fire escape to your window. Victor smiled, remembering the flower he had left you. Had you kept his bullet? The apartment was dark save for a little night light in your room. It occurred to Victor you might not be as into him as he has been building it up in his mind. But the look in your eyes earlier was promising. He became aware that he was being watched. 

****You had gotten up to get a drink of water when you saw him in the window. Victor Zsasz, he looked like he was deep in thought. He looked surprised to see you there watching him. Victor smiled slowly then knocked on the window. “You know I should call the cops on the strange man hanging out at my window,” you stated as you opened the window.

      Victor just chuckled as he climbed into your apartment. “But you are going to let him inside instead?” He had a very wide grin as he stood there in front of you.

        “You changed your shirt.” You liked the color on him. “I am not going to ask why a known assassin for the mob is on my fire escape at this ungodly hour.” 

        “I was coming to see you, sweetness.” He moved toward you cautiously, he was hesitant now that he was here with no interference from outside factors. 

       “Okay, well I am tired so if you’re staying close the window, maybe lock it to keep the other assassin’s out.” You headed off to your room forgetting the water you had wanted. You paused in the doorway, “You can take the couch.” Victor frowned, briefly. “If you behave yourself you can cuddle up with me.”

        “Sweetness?”

        “Yes, Victor.” 

         He had to know, “Did you keep it?” 

        “Yes, I kept your bullet.” 


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader worries about the conflict of interest in being a cop while dating an assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a follow-up drabble to the previous chapter

         Victor was waiting outside for you, he used to wait inside. It made your co-workers anxious so you asked him if he was okay with waiting outside. Victor was more intimidating when he waited outside. You didn’t ask him not to wait,  which is really what your fellow officers wanted, him not being there.

         Rumors kept you from advancing despite how good you were at your job. The implications were obvious to give up Victor and your career would get back on track. Victor is not a thing, he isn’t something you toss aside. No, he’s human, sure there are aspects of his life that are troublesome, but you knew that when you let him climb through that window. You knew before you let him lay in your bed, snuggling into him to sleep. You made your choice that night.

        Sometimes, you worried it was a conflict of interest, being a cop and dating a killer. You weren’t bothered by it in the beginning, why does it bother you now. Maybe, it’s the side-eyed looks you get, from the others. Hypocrites. You had discussed it briefly with Jim before everyone found out about your  ****choice of lover. Jim was angry at first, but even then he stood up for you when others harassed you. You rarely told Victor, his problem-solving skills are…  violent.

          You were pretty much done with your paperwork when Harvey plopped down in the chair beside your desk. “Hey, kid.” You eyed him warily, you were never sure which way a conversation would go with him. Harvey continued quietly, “You seem lost today.”

        “Just contemplating. Is it really wrong to be with him?” Harvey didn’t have to ask who, they all knew. 

        “I don’t know. I can’t say I understand, I mean why him of all people? The man put a bullet in you.”

          You snickered at that, “I put a bullet in him first.”  Harvey paused then let out a chuckle. Victor had called it Cupid’s Bullet, he rarely says poetic or romantic things, but when he does it makes you smile.

           “You have been dating for a while now, why let it bother you now? They been hassling you?” Harvey waved his hand towards the bullpen. “No one can tell you who to love, kid. Not those idiots, not the putz, and not me.” Harvey put out his hands, “Can I get those case files from you?” You nodded.

            Victor was smiling and waving at the officers that stared at him too long. He had stopped leaning against his car when you stepped out of the precinct. Someone bumped into you on the stairs, from your reaction he can tell they didn’t apologize. Might have said something rude judging from the look on your face. Victor made note of the person, choosing to take care of them at another time. You chastised him last time. He’ll wait a few days before taking care of them. 

        You slid into his arms, you seemed out of sorts today. Probably the appointment, Victor was a bit on edge as well. Victor saw Bullock standing at the door arms folded giving Victor a cold glare. “Uncle Harvey judging me from a distance again.”

          “He means well, lover.” Victor made a big show of kissing you. Slow and drawn out. When Victor pulled back from kissing you, a soft giggle escaped your lips. 

         “We don’t have to go, sweetness.”  

        “It’s important, Victor.”   

        “I know,” Victor ran his fingers through your hair. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured into this decision.”  He glared at a woman who stared a little too hard at you both. 

          “I made my decision a while ago.” Victor let out a sigh and his tension lessened. Victor glanced at the ring on your finger not caring about anything but the fact you were going to be his for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a kudos if you like this. Yell in the comments if you loved it. Wander off to another fic if you hated it, may you find one you do like.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? hit that kudos then my friend. Love it? Then scream your head off in the comments. Hate it? Sorry, you feel that way, may you find something you will not hate.


End file.
